


Fulfillment

by RufusThePup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Humanstuck, i really don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again they're the last ones to be picked up. But this time something different happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, they're high school aged in this. Interpret that as you will.

Christ, it happened again. You were alone with her. 

Your stupid as shit fucking brother was late again, and that meant you were still sitting in front of the school waiting for him to show the fuck up. It was nearly five o'clock, the building was locked, everyone was gone, except for her. 

“What time is it?” 

You check your phone. “Ten 'till.” 

Terezi groans and flops back on the bench, kicking her bag over. “Freakin' mom. She lets Tula ride her fuckin' board home, yet she insists on picking me up. Am I really that helpless-looking, Karkles?” 

You snort, “Of course not, and she knows you're not. She's probably just looking out for you.” 

“I know,” she flips over onto her stomach, “Still, it just sucks.” 

You hum in acknowledgment and take a seat on the ground by the bench. She reaches over and rests a hand on your head, ruffling your hair and scritching you like a dog. She giggles when you grunt and that sounds always goes straight south for you. 

She paps your cheek and her hand finds its way around your face, purposely squishing your cheeks forward and saying “Fish faaaace.” 

You try to blow a raspberry and end up spitting all over her hand. She howls and cackles and tries to wipe it off on your shirt. You find yourself smiling. 

You really like Terezi and how comfortable she is with you. Not a lot of folks are. 

And you really don't want to ruin your relationship with her by trying to take things farther. 

But _good goddamn_ is it hard. 

She wraps an arm around your neck and nuzzles her cheek into your hair. In return you hold onto her arm and press your face into her elbow. 

“Hey Karkles,” she murmurs, “Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah,” you say, perhaps a bit more softly than you intend. 

“Y'wanna fool around a little?” 

Woah. What. 

You try standing and getting away before she can notice your hard-on (did she notice it before fuck fuck fuck she's always been really perceptive even without sight goddamn you fucking moron) but her grip on your neck has suddenly become that much stronger—not in an attempt to strangle you but rather to just keep you in place. 

“Yeah, I could tell,” she seems to answer your question, “How long have you felt like this towards me?” 

Your throat suddenly feels that much tighter and you hesitate to answer. 

“I'm not mad, I just wanna know.” 

You finally manage to get some oxygen to your brain and mutter out, “A while...” 

She snorts and her grip loosens to where she's only resting a hand against your chest, “Well duh, that goes without saying.” Her hand is moving lower and _woah woah woah_

You place your own on top of it to get her to stop and squeeze your legs together for good measure, “Wait, um, what—are you sure? You're not... uncomfortable with this?” 

She pushes herself upright and shrugs, and now you can see how flushed her cheeks are. “I'm... a little nervous, honestly, but that's really only because I've never done this type of thing with anyone. I don't know if there's anyone else I would feel comfortable enough with to offer this sort of thing.” 

Oh wow your heart just fluttered a little. 

You push yourself up and sit next to her on the bench, and gently rest your hand on her thigh. You notice her jump a little at the touch and whisper an apology, before clearing your throat and asking, “Then could I... y'know, do the same for you?” 

She considers it for a moment and _aw shit you shouldn't have offered you went too far now it's all fucked up_

“Maybe just a little... _touching_ would be alright.” 

You let out a breath you'd been holding in and scoot closer, letting your fingers drift along her thighs before pressing the seam of her jeans up against her, feeling the outline of her lips. She gasps and tries to part her legs wider, then giving a grunt at the restriction of her clothes before tucking her thumbs into her waistline and tugging them down to her knees. 

Your face is on fire and you're probably staring at her but you can't help it because you've never been so nervous and excited and _turned on_ in your entire life.. 

Her head is leaned back with her eyes close as she waits for your touch to return, and she sighs when it does. Your fingers lightly trace her lips before moving one between them and feeling a damp warmth greet you. She makes a noise like you never would've thought was possible of her when you press on her clit. 

Suddenly her hand is over yours and for a second you're afraid she might stop you, but instead she's guiding your hand and soon you're pressing on her clit in hard circles and she makes the most incredible noises. 

“ _Just like that..._ ” she keens as her hips begin to roll and she grabs on to you suddenly, balling your shirt in her fist. You want to help her, give her something more, but you're so terrified of ruining what you're certain is a perfect moment you can't make your move even to alleviate some of the pressure on your crotch. 

Okay, maybe you can. You quickly adjust yourself before moving in a bit closer to her face. She feels your breath against her and turns to you, the dead gaze that usually seems to stare beyond you now digging into your very core. 

You've kissed before, obviously, but those were all practice kisses. And they were all with guys, now that you think about it (John at his birthday party one year during a game of Spin The Bottle, Sollux after you pestered him enough to try it with you because he'd had two relationships with girls while you hadn't even had one, and that one time when Gamzee first learned about shotgunning and somehow talked you into it). This one... this is the real one. It lingers, your lips move together, and for a second your tongues meet before she moans into your mouth and you pull away out of embarrassment. 

Her hips are starting to lose the rhythm, now rising in jerky thrusts and as you rub her clit faster her legs begin to tremble. She pulls on your shirt with a high whine and you swear you hear her mumbling to herself in between. _“So close so close ohkarkat mmh—”_

Oh fuck.

Her hips still with a gasp, and for a split second there's total silence before she shakily exhales and slowly lowers herself. 

You let your hand linger between her legs while she gathers her breath. A heavy damp spot darkens a portion of her underpants, and the scent is just now becoming more prominent and _oh that's heavenly..._

You move away when she starts to shift upright, and you try to quickly smell your fingers without her noticing. ...Christ, that sounds creepy (but it's absolutely worth it). 

You don't think she saw you. 

You avert your eyes when Terezi stands only to quickly look back when you catch a glimpse of her removing her briefs. 

_and wow you think you really like her ass_

To your surprise, she ends up cleaning herself up with her underpants before dropping them on the bench, then pulling her jeans back on. 

_so girls do that too, huh?_

You feel a cold chill run down your spine at the sound of a car pulling up. It's her mom and oh god you hope she didn't see anything. 

Terezi doesn't seem to be panicking near as much as you are, but she does stumble to gather her bag and is about to run off towards the car before she stops, turns to you, and leans in close. 

“I promise I'll return the favour,” she says with a knowing grin. 

You nod dumbly and give a silent “bye” as she runs off towards the car. 

Why is your throat so dry? Oh yeah, because you spent the past—what time is it— _half-hour_ gawking and staring. 

And oh _wow_ does your dick hurt. 

You jump at the sound of a horn and look up to see another car pulling up. Fucking fina—oh. Oh shit. 

You just realized Terezi left her panties with you. 

Without thinking you grab them, stuff them in your pocket, grab your bag and run towards the car. 

“I'm sorry I'm so late, Karkat, we usually don't run this late but—”

“Shut up. Drive. Now.” you slam the door shut and set your bag down in your lap and hope to god Kankri won't notice anything being off with you. 

“Karkat, I know you're upset with me, but that's no excuse for—oh, no, your face is so red., what happened? Have you been crying?” 

“Kankri, just _go.”_

\- - - 

\--- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGenecist [CG] ---  
GC: H3333Y  
CG: HEY.   
CG: YOU LEFT SOMETHING WITH ME.   
CG: PRETTY SURE YOU'LL WANT IT BACK.   
GC: NO, 1'M PR3TTY SUR3 1 WON'T  
GC: THOS3 4R3 YOURS TO K33P >;]  
CG: ...UM.   
CG: YOU'RE SERIOUS?   
GC: Y34H  
GC: 1 COULD T3LL YOU W3R3 G3TT1NG 1NTO 1T  
GC: SO TH3YR3 YOURS  
GC: 1F TH4TS NOT TOO CR33PY  
CG: NO NO NO, NOT AT ALL.   
CG: ...THANKS.   
GC: OH Y34H  
GC: YOU W4NN4 H4NG OUT TH1S W33K3ND?   
GC: 1 4SK3D MY MOM 4BOUT 1T 4ND SH3S COOL W1TH DR1V1NG M3 OV3R TH3R3  
GC: 1F YOU M4YB3 W4NN4 G3T TOG3TH3R...  
CG: YES.   
CG: YEAH.  
CG: YES.   
CG: THAT WOULD BE AWESOME.   
GC: 3H3H3H3H3H   
GC: SW33T <3  
CG: SO...  
CG: DOES THAT MEAN... YOU DON'T REGRET IT?   
GC: WH4T?   
GC: OF COURS3 1 DONT  
GC: 1 JUST 4SK3D 1F YOU W4NT3D TO H4NG OUT  
CG: RIGHT. YEAH. I WAS JUST WONDERING.   
GC: >:P  
CG: ...THANKS, BY THE WAY.   
CG: FOR LETTING ME DO THAT.   
GC: 1TS F1N3  
GC: 1 3NJOY3D 1T  
CG: … <3   
GC: H3H   
GC: <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay finally i fucking finished something holy shit. 
> 
> yeah i can't take on the dozen other requests i've gotten but HOLY SHIT SOMETHING I FANTASIZED ABOUT FOR FIVE MINUTES I'M ALL OVER THAT SHIT.   
> bleugh.


End file.
